


[Podfic]Hear It In The Thunder And The Rain

by kalakirya



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, F/F, Female Relationships, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Parents and Children, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Finale, Prayer, relationhip(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of funkyinfishnet's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In a reclusive villa, a Roman woman, Laeta, expects a child. Her household is made up of free men and women, scarred, battered, and determined. They're not so strange in a world pulling itself back together. No one has any idea who they really are.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Hear It In The Thunder And The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hear It In The Thunder And The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798192) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



**Title:** Hear It In The Thunder And The Rain

  
 **Rating:** teen/pg13

  
 **Warnings:** post-finale, spoilers for the finale

  
 **Length:** 17 minutes 33 seconds

  
  
 **download** [as a a podbook or mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hear-it-in-thunder-and-rain)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
